Ojos azabache quiere la serpiente
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Pansy Parkinson estaba orgullosa de ser hermosa hasta que, gracias a su padre, eso se volvió en su contra. Ahora Voldemort la quiere solo para él. ¿Podrán ella y Ron Weasley cambiar ese destino?
1. Prólogo

1**Título: **Ojos Azabache quiere la serpiente

**Escrito por:** Clau Felton Black

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**Raiting:** NC-17

**Pareja:** Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson

**Resumen:** Pansy Parkinson estaba orgullosa de ser hermosa hasta que, gracias a su padre, eso se volvió en su contra. Ahora Voldemort la quiere solo para él. ¿Podrán ella y Ron Weasley cambiar ese destino?

**Prólogo**

Era ya muy entrada la noche. El cielo estaba despejado y el día había estado tan bonito, que la familia había decidido cenar en el jardín, contemplando la puesta de sol y luego comiendo a la luz de las velas mágicas que flotaban sobre la mesa. Todos contentos a pesar del peligro que corrían en esos días de guerra. Entusiasmados con ese interminable parloteo que aderezaba las sobremesas de esta numerosa familia.

Pero el bullicio ya había cesado, habían extrañado a Bill pero probablemente algún contratiempo en Gringotts le había impedido asistir. Algo bastante extraño, porque él y Hermione siempre acudían a la mayoría de reuniones familiares. Pero ni siquiera ella había asistido a la invitación familiar.

Los hijos que ya vivían fuera de La Madriguera se habían marchado y los demás estaban ya en sus habitaciones preparándose para dormir. Arthur y Molly se encontraban todavía en el salón. La guerra se había extendido un poco más de lo previsto pero eso no les había quitado su costumbre de sentarse juntos al final del día a compartir un pequeño tiempo antes de irse a la cama.

Reían. Una capacidad que no habían perdido a pesar de lo sombrío de la época. Y reían con la complicidad de siempre, comentando sobre sus hijos y sus parejas conocidas. Sobre el casi hippie Bill y la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando descubrieron su relación con la formal Hermione. Sobre Ginny y esa absurda obsesión por el quidditch profesional. Los gemelos y su éxito financiero que no les dejaba tiempo para formalizar sus vidas amorosas. Sobre Harry y la ayuda que sus hijos, sobre todo Ron, le brindaban en el cumplimiento de su destino. Sobre Ron, su perenne soledad y su tranquilidad por no terminar con su soltería.

Con siete hijos propios y uno agregado, los temas de este matrimonio eran variados y como el hijo postizo era Harry Potter, pues los sobresaltos estaban garantizados. No lo lamentaban. Nunca habían lamentado la estrecha amistad de Ron con Harry y siempre habían comprendido que el muchacho, a pesar de la fama que ostentaba, era simplemente un joven necesitado del cariño y la orientación de unos padres amorosos y preocupados.

De pronto y para aderezar la noche con un último sobresalto, el rostro serio de Bill apareció en la chimenea.

— Papá, es urgente que vengas a mi apartamento —le dijo sin entrar en demasiadas explicaciones. Arthur y Molly intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

Molly se puso de pie de un salto con el corazón en la garganta.— ¿Qué sucede, hijo? —le preguntó.

— No puedo decirlo a través de la chimenea, mamá. Necesito que papá venga —le respondió y sin decir más su rostro desapareció de la chimenea.

Ambos supieron que había que ayudar a alguien en problemas y que ese alguien necesitaba entrar en La Madriguera. Eso les preocupó un poco más, porque Bill no solía irrumpir de esa forma, mucho menos llevar a alguien desconocido a casa de sus padres. De todos era sabido el peligro que corrían los Weasley, por eso La Madriguera estaba protegida con un _fidelio _y nadie podía llegar ella si no lo introducía Arthur, quien era el guardián secreto.

Arthur frunció el ceño, más preocupado que molesto, en realidad. Porque habían acordado con sus hijos que solo las personas de extrema confianza podrían entrar a sus respectivas casas y apartamentos. Y a pesar de su apariencia desenfadada, Bill era el más riguroso de todos sus hijos con las medidas de seguridad.

Entró a la chimenea y se fue.

Molly se quedó esperando con una ligera angustia oprimiendo su pecho. Para calmarse y obligarse a no pensar en la guerra, siguió supervisando sus agujas con el bordado de los suéteres navideños que ya había comenzado a tejer para la familia. Vivían tiempos difíciles, pero ella trataba de no romper las tradiciones con las que habían crecido sus hijos.

De nuevo, las llamas de la chimenea se pintaron de verde y Arthur entró.

— Prepárate —la previno, llevaba una expresión extremadamente seria. Algo raro en el jovial Arthur y el corazón de Molly comenzó a bombear un poco más deprisa—. No te vas a creer quien viene para acá.

Los ojos de Molly quedaron fijos en la chimenea. Pronto las llamas chisporrotearon de nuevo y ella se llevó una mano a su boca, en un gesto de sorpresa, cuando una hermosa y esbelta chica de cabellera negra puso pie en su casa con actitud un poco tímida. Avanzó despacio pero con movimientos elegantes, sus ojazos negros moviéndose curiosos alrededor del salón, buscando a alguien.

Ella todavía no había dado dos pasos dentro de la casa, cuando se escucharon pisadas bajando por las escaleras. Un descalzo y descolocado Ron venía presuroso, seguido de un Harry en similares condiciones. Ambos alertados por el inusual chisporroteo de la red flu, iban con la varita en mano y preocupados por lo que pudiera estar pasando a esa hora de la noche.

Cuando Ron vio quien estaba en medio de la sala de su casa, se detuvo en seco a mitad de las escaleras y Harry chocó abruptamente con su espalda.

— ¿Pansy? —la llamó Ron, incrédulo de tenerla en el salón de su casa. Hacía semanas que habían perdido la comunicación y él casi había entrado en desesperación por no tener ninguna noticia. Pero él sabía perfectamente que no debía buscarla para no ponerla en riesgo con su padre y ella sabía que debía buscarlo cuando el peligro que la rodeaba se volviera algo de vida o muerte.

— Hola, Ron —lo saludó un poco cohibida y dio dos pasos más. Vio hacia Molly—. Buenas noches, señora, lamento llegar de esta manera pero...

Ron se encontró bajando las gradas que le faltaban de dos en dos para llegar hasta ella y cortando la explicación que Pansy le daba a su madre. — ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Con quién dejaste a tu madre? —le preguntó todo de una sola vez, confirmándoles a Arthur y a Molly de que, por muy inverosímil que les pareciera, Ron y Pansy habían estado en un estrecho contacto.

— Escapé de casa —le confirmó sin entrar en mayores detalles.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, acunó su rostro entre sus manos, sorprendiendo a todos por lo amoroso del gesto. Y luego la besó, suavecito solo con un roce de labios, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares. Los ojos de ambos sumamente expresivos, los de él con miles de preguntas pero indudablemente cálidos y felices de tenerla con él, ya a salvo, pero se tornaron preocupados cuando observaron que los de Pansy estaban llenos de un temor y una angustia que nunca habían reflejado.

Los demás los miraban en silencio, como esperando ver más reacciones por parte de ambos. Estaban estupefactos porque nunca habían conocido la relación entre ellos. Harry quedó inmóvil al pie de las escaleras y Molly tragó grueso. Ahora se explicaba porqué Ron nunca había llevado a ninguna novia a casa. Molly conocía muy bien a sus hijos y nunca le había creído del todo cuando él afirmaba que no tenía novia.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó más por mero formalismo que por otra cosa. Su rostro pálido y su cuerpo mucho más delgado de lo que usualmente era, hacían preveer que la respuesta era que no.

Pansy negó con la cabeza y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Ron. Cerro sus ojos y dio un suspiro profundo, como quien se quita un gran, gran peso de encima. Él la rodeó entre sus brazos y ella se aferró a su cintura con fuerza y desesperación, pero sintiéndose segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y solo cuando se sintió en sus brazos, protegida y apoyada en el hombro del hombre que amaba... solo entonces, Pansy Parkinson se permitió llorar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola gente linda! Acá les traigo esta nueva historia. Como ustedes saben, no me gusta anclarme solo con una pareja y me gusta explorar ligues extraños o al menos poco explorados.**

**Les confieso que esta historia ha rondado mi cabeza por más de un año, pero no me había decidido a escribirla porque tenía a medias Trazando el Destino... y si me tardaba tanto actualizando una, ya no se diga dos historias... Sí, ha sido muy insistente por que no me ha dejado en paz hasta conseguir que la trasladara de mi imaginación al papel.**

**Las que siguen fielmente TeD no se preocupen, porque no le quedan más de dos o tres capítulos cuando mucho... al menos eso creo.**

**Tampoco planeo que esta historia sea tan extensa, pero no garantizo nada porque al inicio pensaba que TeD solo tendría unos 15 capítulos y ya andamos llegando a los 30...**

**Miren que con el rediseño de ff, es más fácil todavía mandar reviews. Solo den click en el recuadrito de acá abajo y me comentan qué piensan de esta historia!**

**Abrazotes!!!**

**Clau **


	2. 1 ¿Quieres que te bese?

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, acá comienza formalmente la historia. Y la inicio con el 2009. Para aquellos a quienes les quedó la duda, el prólogo corresponde a un momento culminante que sucede varios meses después, pero no se preocupen que no pienso dar saltos en el tiempo que los confundan. A partir de acá todo es relatado cronológicamente.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Alba Diggory-Black, desposorios, macaen, Nerea, jos Black, Vic Black, Orion no Saga y Bella Dark.**

**Un abrazote y feliz 2009!!!**

**Capítulo 1. ¿Quieres que te bese?**

Sus pisadas sonaban rápidas por el desértico corredor. La mayoría de estudiantes ya habían entrado a sus clases matutinas y Pansy corría desesperada para llegar a tiempo a la clase de transformaciones. ¡Qué desgracia que justo ese día se había dejado el trabajo en la habitación! Cuando lo terminó en la noche, lo dejó sobre su mesa de trabajo para que se secara la tinta del pergamino y por la mañana olvidó guardarlo entre sus libros.

Había estado comiendo tranquilamente sus tostadas cuando se acordó repentinamente de él. Había vuelto a toda prisa a las mazmorras consciente de que la campana estaba por sonar pero tampoco quería dejar de entregar el trabajo en el que tanto esfuerzo había dejado. También estaba segura de que no lograría entrar a tiempo al salón de clase, así que se preparaba mentalmente para la réplica que le daría a McGonagall por llegar tarde: primero muerta antes de quedar humillada ante los insípidos Hufflepuff con los que compartía la clase de transformaciones y para colmo, por la Jefe de la Casa de los estúpidos Gryffindors.

Sabía que no era muy femenino ni muy favorable a su figura pero corría lo más que le daban las piernas. De todas maneras, la mayoría de alumnos que le interesaban ya no estaban a la vista y los que estaban afuera eran unos perdedores, así que no importaba que la vieran atravesar los pasillos como una desencajada exhalación. Justo en ese instante, sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases matutinas. _Ya casi llego, ya casi llego,_ se repetía constantemente.

Ya solo le hacía falta atravesar dos pasillos, pero cuando cruzó una última esquina, solo alcanzó a ver una túnica negra de alguien que también corría desesperado antes de chocar estrepitosamente contra un pecho musculoso y fuerte.

— ¡Por Merlín! —gritó mientras impotente sentía como todos sus libros y su trabajo se escapan de entre sus brazos para caer desparramados en el piso. Sintió como su cuerpo rebotaba en ese pecho y pensó que inevitablemente terminaría desmadejada en el suelo, pero en una fracción de segundo y una habilidad pasmosa, unas manos fuertes la agarraron por los antebrazos y la hicieron regresar a ese pecho inmenso y protector.

Al sentir que le evitaban la aparatosa caída, Pansy solo acertó a agarrarse de los bordes de la túnica, aferrándose a ella y enterrando su rostro en los pectorales del chico. Se quedó sostenida por él, inmóviles los dos, por un par de eternos segundos. Parecían haberse congelado pero las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas.

Pansy nunca se había sentido envuelta por unos brazos tan fuertes y firmes. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchos novios, no por nada lo bueno se hace desear decía siempre, pero en ese justo momento deseó quedarse definitivamente pegada a ese pecho y rodeada por esos brazos. Todavía apoyada en él, se decidió a abrir sus ojos, para descubrir con incredulidad que contra su nariz estaba el escudo de la Casa de Godric Gryffindor.

_Por Circe bendita, esto no me puede estar pasando ¡Por qué tenía que ser un maldito Gryffindor!, _pensó y se decidió a levantar lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse a escasos centímetros de una cara algo pecosa, unos ojos que vistos de cerca se apreciaban increíblemente azules y un cabello pelirrojo terriblemente alborotado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Ron Weasley todavía preocupado.

Ella simplemente no pudo evitar una respuesta brusca. Reaccionar de otra manera, habría sido ir en contra de su naturaleza. — Sueltame, Weasley — le respondió haciendo cara de asco.

La expresión de Ron cambió radicalmente. — Para la próxima dejaré que te estrelles en el suelo.

— ¿Para hacerte compañía? No, gracias —de momento lo aturdida no le había quitado su agilidad verbal.

Ron comenzaba a ponerse rojo y no necesariamente era por la agitación del momento. — Entonces, fíjate por donde caminas o mejor dicho, fíjate por donde corres como loca —replicó él, acercando su rostro al de ella y dejándolo a escasos centímetros. Esos ojos azules eran hermosos. Nunca le había visto tan de cerca por eso nunca había reparado en ellos como lo hacía en ese momento.

La cercanía del rostro de Ron sumado a lo que había sentido entre sus brazos, lograron que Pansy se quedara en blanco, no supo qué responder y en medio de la mudez, hizo algo inesperado. Al menos para Ron. Se agachó a recoger todos sus libros y pergaminos del suelo.

— Esta una nueva y muy buena visión de ti, Parkinson —exclamó Ron, con voz socarrona y la mala intención pintada en el rostro. Ella levantó su cara hacia él para ver cómo se reía con malicia— postrada a los pies de un Weasley, quien iba a decirlo.

Pansy se puso de pie de un salto. Sus ojos negros brillaban de furia. — Eres un pedazo de idiota —lo insultó — primero me atropellas y luego ni siquiera me ayudas a recoger mis cosas. Dice mucho de la amabilidad Gryffindor.

— Yo venía de lo más tranquilo por el pasillo —mintió él solo por el afán de verla perder todavía más los estribos, por que la verdad es que él venía corriendo quizás a mucha más velocidad que ella rumbo a su clase de Herbología— quien anda atropellado gente eres tú. Tampoco fui yo quien se tiró al piso a los pies del otro.

— ¡Yo no me he tirado a tus pies! —exclamó ofendida.

— Pues eso fue lo que vi —el espíritu de contradicción Weasley estaba haciendo acto de presencia, pero Pansy ya iba lo suficientemente retrasada como para seguir con una discusión sin sentido. Con un elegante movimiento de varita, recogió todas sus cosas, que ordenadamente quedaron levitando frente a ella.

— Weasley, tienes una pepita por cerebro. Para que una Parkinson se tire a tus pies, deberá congelarse el infierno —dicho esto, agarró todas sus cosas y se marchó de allí con sus movimientos elegantes y una expresión por demás ofendida.

Ron se quedó en medio del pasillo viéndola irse, manteniendo siempre una expresión provocadoramente mordaz, pero cuando ella se perdió de vista no pudo evitar frotarse las manos, como si con eso se le quitara el hormigueo nervioso que había sentido cuando la tuvo en sus brazos.

Acababa de descubrir que Parkinson era de las que se miran frágiles y delicadas pero cuando chocaron, ese cuerpo femenino le pareció más fuerte que el de muchas de sus compañeras. Hermoso y esbelto, delgado sin caer en lo escuálido... Tal vez sus reflejos no eran tan ágiles como los suyos pero cuando la tuvo contra su pecho, ese cuerpo menudo se ajustó al suyo como si fuera un traje hecho a la medida.

Estaba todavía inmóvil en medio del pasillo cuando un par de chicas de cuarto año pasaron a su lado y le lanzaron sendas miradas de chivo a medio morir, tratando de llamar su atención. Él simplemente las ignoró.

Al pasar de los años, Ron se había convertido en un muchacho bastante guapo y codiciado en Hogwarts. Sí, es probable que parte de su popularidad se debiera a su amistad tan estrecha con Harry Potter pero eso no le quitaba que su físico había mejorado muchísimo gracias al Quidditch, convirtiéndose en un prospecto bastante atractivo para muchas de sus compañeras, tanto de Gryffindor como de las otras casas.

No era un mujeriego pero tampoco desaprovechaba las oportunidades de ligar. Sin embargo, casi por graduarse de Hogwarts ninguna de las chicas lo había impactado lo suficiente como para sentar cabeza en una relación formal.

Pero el hormigueo que en ese momento sentía en sus manos era muy diferente a las sensaciones que le quedaban cuando se besuqueaba y manoseaba con otras chicas. Tal vez fuera porque ella lo había rechazado tan rotundamente, pero era Parkinson, realmente no tendría por qué haber esperado otra cosa de esa Slytherin elitista.

Se frotó las manos de nuevo queriendo desprenderse de la sensación que había quedado en ellas. Consultó el gran reloj de Hogwarts... iba ya demasiado retrasado como para tratar de llegar a los invernaderos sin que la profesora Sprout le echara en cara lo tarde que llegaba. _Merlín bendito, _pensó, _todo por la idiota de la Parkinson... pero se miraba bonita... ¿He dicho bonita? Debo estar alucinando, mejor me voy a dar una siesta y luego le pido los apuntes a Harry._

Y se fue de regreso a su torre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero las cosas jamás serían como antes. Para ninguno de los dos. A partir de ese instante, pareció como si cada uno estuviera pendiente del más mínimo movimiento del otro. Y a pesar de lo grande que era Hogwarts, en esos días se encontraron mutuamente por todo el castillo.

Si ella entraba a la biblioteca a consultar un libro, él estaba sentando en una de las mesas estudiando con Granger y Potter. Consciente o inconscientemente, ella pasaba justo frente a la mesa en la que estaba Ron, observando cómo Hermione leía en voz alta y Harry mantenía la vista fija en el libro. Caminaba justo frente a él. Y sus miradas se cruzaban sin que los otros lo notaran.

Cuando él entraba al gran comedor, ella justo iba saliendo en compañía del hurón y el imbécil de Zabini. Los chicos le dirigían las clásicas miradas hoscas, pero ella se quedaba unos pasos atrás de ellos. Y las miradas se cruzaban sin que Draco y Blaise se percataran de ello.

Ella almorzaba tranquilamente junto a Millicent y Daphne durante el domingo, con el comedor casi desierto, y de pronto se sentía fuertemente observada, para descubrir que unos ojos azules estaban fijos en ella desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Y cuando las miradas se cruzaban, él apartaba la suya con rapidez pero desde donde estaba, Pansy podía ver que se había puesto colorado.

Ella se dirigía a las mazmorras con Draco cuando lo miraba aparecer con su uniforme de Quidditch, acompañando a Potter. Cosa por demás extraña porque ese pasillo estaba bastante retirado del camino hacia el estadio y tampoco estaba cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella no pudo evitar contener la respiración. La tensión entre ambos estaba aumentando a niveles inauditos.

Unos días después, estaba desayunando y extrañando que Weasley no hubiera bajado a desayunar. Consultó su reloj, ya se estaba haciendo tarde. _¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Me estoy preocupando por si viene tarde?,_ se cuestionó. Toda la situación la hacía sentirse completamente estúpida. Ella no era del tipo romántico, sino que era más bien práctica y con ese mismo pragmatismo trataba ella sus amistades y sus relaciones amorosas. Nunca sucumbiría ante nadie por un poema o unas flores, su voluntad no estaba ligada a esas cosas, aunque eso no quería decir que no apreciara los regalos, sobre todo si eran ridículamente costosos.

Por esa y otras razones no podía comprender la fascinación que Weasley estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. Trataba de racionalizarlo, como siempre hacía, pero no había podido llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria. Era hasta cierto punto vomitivo. ¿Qué dirían Daphne y Millie si lo supieran? No quería ni pensarlo porque eso significaría perder su estatus dentro de las chicas de Slytherin. Y tampoco quería eso.

Pero cada vez que lo miraba, Pansy no podía evitar sentir sus brazos rodeándola de nuevo. Tenía que quitárselo de la cabeza. ¡Ya! Era algo de carácter urgente. Mordió su tostada con decisión, justo en el momento en que Ron entraba al Gran Salón... al lado de la imbécil de Granger. Alguien los llamó y detuvieron la marcha, hicieron una broma y ella vio como Weasley le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros a Granger, siguiendo con la chanza. Rieron y siguieron caminando hasta sentarse en su mesa.

Pansy arrugó el ceño. Nunca se había sentido celosa de nadie hasta ese instante en que vio a Weasley casi abrazar a esa insulsa que se decía su mejor amiga, que tenía una escoba por cabello y una dentadura que podía rivalizar con la de un colacuerno húngaro... un momento... ¿De cuando a acá le importaba tanto que tuviera muestras de afecto con Granger? Psico-analizando la situación, nunca se había sabido que ellos fueran algo más que amigos. Quizás eran algo así como Draco y ella, que podían hasta compartir cama y amanecer empiernados y abrazados sin que pasara nada... no... no fue buena idea pensar eso... su ceño se profundizó. ¿Granger y Weasley empiernados? Qué asqueroso...

Por muy poco Slytherin que eso fuera, los ojos y la expresión endurecida del rostro de Pansy fueron muy reveladores. Al menos para Ron. Ella había apartado la mirada en el momento en que él la había buscado con la suya. Y vio la expresión dolida en su rostro. Ron estaba perplejo. Vio de Hermione a Parkinson y de regreso como para cerciorarse de a quien iba dirigida la mala leche de Parkinson.

— ¿Qué mosca te picó? —le preguntó Daphne, que comía junto a ella y provocándole un pequeño sobresalto. Se había quedado tan enfocada en ese par de Gryffindors que se había olvidado que compartía mesa con los demás Slytherin.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Pansy, que te conozco demasiado bien... entró alguien que casi te arruina el desayuno. Lástima que no me fijé quien era... —le susurró su amiga. Entre Slytherin, lo más importante se susurraba, lo irrelevante se hablaba en voz alta y las cosas que daban estatus se gritaban a los cuatro vientos.

— Es... la imbécil de Granger —le confesó.

— ¿Y qué con ella?

— Pues que es una imbécil y no puedo evitar que me repela.

Una verdad dicha a medias no es mentir, pensó Pansy, es simplemente limitar la información...

Pansy se puso de pie. No podía continuar viéndolos comer juntos. Por más sorprendida que fuera la expresión de Weasley. — Me olvidé de unos pergaminos —se disculpó con Daphne—. Nos vemos en Herbología.

Y sin decir más salió del Gran Salón. Daphne vio a Granger seguir comiendo su desayuno ajena a la actitud de Pansy. Y en eso Blaise distrajo su atención y no vio cómo Weasley se levantaba de su asiento y también dejaba el Gran Comedor.

Pansy caminaba despacio, ensimismada y molesta por la situación en la que estaba. Era un pasillo largo, y estaba por terminarlo para salir a los jardines que llevaban a los invernaderos de Herbología, cuando una mano salió bruscamente de uno de los salones de clase que todavía estaban vacíos, jalándola hacia dentro del aula. Iba a gritar pero para su desgracia, reconoció de quien era ese agarre y se quedó congelada.

— Weasley...

— Parkinson...

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —La podía tener un poco descolocada, pero eso no significaba que de un día para otro iba a dejar de lado su agresividad.

— Tengo una duda.

— Lo siento, Weasley. No puedo ayudarte a solucionar tu falta de cereb... —el insulto murió en sus labios porque Weasley la contraminó contra la pared cercana a la puerta.

— ¿Qué te traes con Hermione?

— ¿Yo? ¿Algo con Granger? Estás delirando...

— No lo estoy. Parecía que querías fulminarla con la mirada —¡mierda! ¡Grandísima mierda! Tenía que recuperar su cordura, para no ser un libro abierto, sobre todo con él. Weasley sonrió presuntuoso— No te preocupes, Parkinson, entre ella y yo no hay nada.

— Si hay o no hay nada no es mi maldito problema. ¿Tu desayuno tenía alucinógenos?

La respuesta de Ron fue apretarse más contra ella, ladear su cabeza y acercar sus labios a los suyos. Su corazón se aceleró. — ¿Quieres que te bese? —le preguntó en un susurro.

— No —respondió Pansy, rápido y rotundo. Ella nunca había cedido tan rápido a sus deseos ni a sus bajas pasiones. Jamás. Por muy fuerte e innegable que fuera la atracción que sentía por el chico. Muchos Slytherin y muchos otros chicos habían perdido el interés cuando ella se negaba de la forma en que había hecho con Ron. Pero él pareció comprender las razones de su negativa. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que nunca una Slytherin sucumbiría tan rápido a su insistencia. Por otro lado, ella nunca había lidiado con la reconocida testarudez Gryffindor.

Ron sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó todavía más a ella, hasta que sus labios prácticamente rozaron los suyos. Pansy no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera a esa boca que estaba casi pegada a la suya. Un pequeño movimiento hacia adelante y la que iniciaría el beso sería ella. Por eso, trató de hacer la cabeza todavía más hacia atrás pero la pared tras ella no fue de mucha ayuda. Pensó que Ron iba a besarla a la fuerza, pero antes de que ella pudiera replicar algo le dijo: — Pero lo querrás... tarde o temprano, dirás que sí...

Su aliento golpeó su boca. Luego se separó de ella con rapidez, salió del aula y se fue. La dejó allí, apoyada contra la pared, respirando trabajosamente, con el cuerpo estremecido y sintiendo un enorme vacío donde antes se había apretado su cuerpo musculoso.

A Pansy nunca le habían gustado las escobas pero todo el día se lo pasó entre las nubes y sin necesidad de subirse a una.

Ese y los días siguientes.

Ron no le daba tregua. A su manera era muy insistente, pero no era ningún estúpido porque todo su "acercamiento" lo hacía de forma que ningún Slytherin o algún Gryffindor se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Su capacidad de concentración se había ido por el caño. Andaba distraída y poco locuaz. Los que la conocían bien sabían que algo sucedía pero también era norma entre los Slytherin no preguntar nada de frente, a menos que tuvieras la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. Daphne, quien era su amiga más cercana, permanecía expectante y atenta todos sus movimientos, pero Pansy tuvo la suficiente sangre fría como para no delatarse frente a ella.

Todos los días terminaban en un suplicio, cuando todos los prefectos se reunían en la noche, en la breve reunión que sostenían antes de la rondas, ya fuera con McGonagall o con Snape, donde recibían alguna que otra instrucción.

Ron y Hermione siempre aparecían juntos, platicando animadamente, riéndose y bromeando. Pronto se integraban al grupo de estudiantes de las demás casas. Draco y ella siempre llegaban serios, con la nariz en alto y su arrogancia habitual. Siempre se quedaban ligeramente separados de los demás.

No lo podían evitar porque así habían sido criados.

Casi siempre los Gryffindor ya estaban allí cuando ellos llegaban. Así que en cuanto Ron la miraba, en sus labios siempre bailaba una sonrisa provocativa. Y la observaba con esos intensos ojos azules, que la descolocaban. Trataba de ignorarlo pero no lo lograba del todo. _Pero lo querrás, _esas últimas palabras de Ron dichas sobre su boca, se le repetían en la mente constantemente como si fueran un mantra.

Todas las noches hacía sus rondas junto a Draco.

Ellos se conocían desde que usaban pañales. Se conocían uno al otro como a la palma de su mano y, aunque no era usual entre los Slytherin, confiaban absolutamente en el otro.

Esa noche de mediados de enero estaba despejada y estrellada. A pesar del frío que estaba haciendo afuera, los pasillos del castillo permanecían tibios gracias a los hechizos de calefacción. Draco y ella caminaban en silencio. Algo poco usual. Si bien era cierto que eran reservados con todos los demás, eso no aplicaba entre ellos.

— ¿En quién piensas, Pansy?

— ¿Disculpa?

Draco sonrió con su típica mueca ladeada. — A mí no me engañas. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

— No sé qué quieres decir...

— Hipócrita… lo que pasa es que no me quieres contar.

— ¿Para que después lo uses en mi contra? No, gracias.

— Se supone que somos amigos

— Tú lo has dicho: se supone —Draco no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada dolida, que luego se tornó helada. Ella le vio con una expresión que pedía disculpas—. Draco, ni yo misma sé con certeza qué está pasando. Es… algo nuevo para mí y todavía no le he buscado una explicación racional.

— Tal vez si lo hablas puedas racionalizarlo mejor, que dándole vueltas en tu cabeza.

Ella dio un suspiro resignado.

— Quizás más adelante... de momento prefiero mantener mi boca cerrada.

Los días de enero avanzaban más rápido de lo que Pansy hubiese querido, con la rutina habitual de buscarse y verse por todos los rincones del castillo.

Desde esa conversación, Draco no había vuelto a insistir en el tema pero le hacía ver de forma sutil cuando estaba siendo muy obvia. Esa era su forma de ayudarle. Aunque no sabía de quien se trataba todo el asunto, no podía permitir que Pansy se pusiera en un posición vulnerable frente a sus compañeros de casa.

A finales de enero, Draco y ella se acercaron al grupo de prefectos que ya estaban esperando al Profesor Snape, quien esa semana estaba a cargo de las rondas en el castillo. Pronto, vieron aparecer al profesor caminando con rapidez por el pasillo y haciendo ondear su túnica acrecentando su parecido con un murciélago gigante.

— Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy — los llamó con ese tono de voz tan impersonal y, a la vez, tan característico de Snape — en su calidad de Premios Anuales, a partir de esta noche, tendrán una tarea que les encomendará el Profesor Dumbledore. Deben ir a su oficina en este momento. Los demás prefectos continuaran con las rondas, las que ajustaremos para suplir la falta de dos personas. El Señor Weasley y la Señorita Parkinson harán juntos las siguientes rondas.

Pansy se había puesto pálida y Ron muy colorado. Snape había hablado con rapidez tomando a todos por sorpresa. Y todos interpretaron las reacciones de ambos creyendo que se trataba de la típica rivalidad Gryffindor/Slytherin.

— Lo siento —le dijo Draco en un susurro. Mientras miraba a Hermione que lo esperaba para irse con él rumbo a la dirección.

— Yo lo siento más, créeme —dijo con la voz ahogada y los latidos de su corazón disparados a la enésima potencia. Vio como Ron le susurraba algo a Hermione y le vio tomarla de una mano con rapidez, apretársela y soltarla, dándole ánimos.

Draco se retiró con Hermione, sin siquiera mirarse el uno al otro.

Snape continuó dando sus indicaciones a los demás y pronto, todas las parejas se separaron para iniciar sus rondas. Pansy vio como los demás prefectos miraban a Ron con ojos lastimeros, compadeciéndolo por el hecho de tener que hacer ronda con ella. Y le vio a él rodar sus ojos en respuesta a sus miradas, siguiéndoles el juego. Haberle visto tomar a Hermione de la mano y ahora esto… no pudo evitar sentirse completamente irritada. Los latidos de su corazón regresaron a su ritmo normal y su sangre se enfrió.

— Vaya sorpresa, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron cuando avanzaron por el primer pasillo.

— Sí

— Nunca pensé que se harían realidad mis sueños locos de hacer ronda contigo —se insinuó Ron.

Pansy lo miró exasperada, pero no le dijo nada.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Tiene que pasarme algo?

— Pensé que al menos en este momento que no estamos frente a toda la escuela, podríamos tener una conversación civilizada.

— ¿Civilizada y Gryffindor en la misma oración? Lo dudo, Weasley.

Ron la vio incrédulo.

— Creí que ya habíamos superado la etapa de los insultos.

— Pues creíste mal.

— Pues algo te tiene bastante disgustada. Puedes confiar en mí, ¿sabes?

— Weasley, nunca hemos cruzado más de cuatro palabras y han sido para insultarnos… así que prefiero que avancemos y terminemos esta ronda lo antes posible.

Ron estaba claramente dolido pero decidió no insistir en su acercamiento a pesar de que no comprendía qué la había puesto de tan pésimo humor. Caminó junto a ella en silencio hasta que terminaron el recorrido.

— Bueno, me voy a las mazmorras —le anunció ella en cuanto bajaron de la Torre de Astronomía.

— Te acompaño —se ofreció él.

— No hace falta. Me conozco bien el camino —le dijo tajante.

Ron la tomó de la mano y le besó los nudillos. Y aunque ella trató de zafarse, él se lo impidió y entonces ella siseó molesta. — No me toques ni me beses, cuando irás de nuevo con tus amiguitos a contarles lo insufrible que es hacer rondas con la Parkinson.

Sorprendido, él soltó su mano.

— ¿Crees que no me fijé en cómo te vieron los demás y los gestos que tú les hiciste? —le reclamó dolida y vio como la comprensión recorría el rostro de Ron—. Mejor vete con tu amiguita Granger, si es que ella ha podido sobrevivir a la compañía de Draco… así la tomas a ella de nuevo de la mano…

— ¡Pero si es mi amiga! No voy a cambiar con ella solo por que a ti no te gusta…

Pansy suspiró profundamente imponiéndose calma.

— Tú y yo no somos nada, Weasley. Así que esta conversación me parece absurda e innecesaria.

Y dando media vuelta, lo dejó en medio del pasillo.

Pero tendría que verlo al día siguiente. Lo observó atentamente y con mucho disimulo desde la hora del desayuno. Ron parecía un león enjaulado y Pansy pensó que nunca el símil había estado más ajustado a la realidad. Estaba ensimismado pero respondía con brusquedad a todo aquel que se le acercaba. Vio a Potter comiendo junto a él con aire resignado. En ese momento llegó Granger, se sentó frente a los chicos y comenzó a hablar, estupideces seguramente, puesto que Ron le contestó algo con cara de pocos amigos. Potter se le quedó viendo a ella y se encogió de hombros, explicándole sin palabras que no sabía lo que le estaba pasando a Weasley. Los tres siguieron comiendo en silencio.

Una pequeña sonrisa malintencionada se cruzó en el rostro de Pansy. Ella sabía que él se acercaría a la menor oportunidad, así que permaneció junto a Draco todo el día y hasta se permitió ser un poco cariñosa con él. Draco que la conocía como nadie, supo inmediatamente que estaba siendo usado para causar los celos de otro… le sonrió inocentemente… intercambiaron una mirada de mutuo entendimiento… y le siguió la corriente.

Cuando el día terminó y llegó la hora de la ronda, Ron sentía su sangre caliente casi al punto de ebullición. Cuando avanzaron lo suficiente como para estar seguros que nadie los escucharía, Ron comenzó con las acusaciones.

— Eres cruel y vengativa —le reprochó.

Ella lo vio con expresión altanera. — Soy una Slytherin, ¿no es así? Eso está en mi naturaleza.

— Pues ya veo que tampoco te cuesta hallar reemplazo.

— Draco es mi amigo —se la devolvió ella — no voy a cambiar con él solo por que a ti no te guste.

Ron la vio con la boca abierta. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué diablos se había enredado con una Slytherin? Bueno, no es que lo hubiera buscado expresamente, pero Pansy era la única que había logrado calarle tan hondo.

— Tú y yo no somos nada — continuó entonces él.

— Justamente eso fue lo que te dije ayer.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Ron la tomó de ambos brazos y la empujó contra la pared. Gracias a Merlín que estaban en una parte del castillo donde no había pinturas mágicas… tampoco se veía cerca de ninguno de los fantasmas. — Pues es algo a lo que podemos ponerle remedio —le dijo Ron entre dientes.

— ¡Eres un salvaje! —Le reclamó ella, tratando de zafarse —. ¡Suéltame! Alguien puede vernos y se acabarán las miradas lastimeras.

— Los demás no me importan —le confesó él, apretándose contra su cuerpo y disparando los latidos de su corazón—. Solo les seguí el juego para no dar lugar a especulaciones que no nos convienen. ¿O ya estás dispuesta a enfrentarte a tus amigos por mí?

Pansy se quedó momentáneamente paralizada. Ella era la del cerebro frío y obviamente eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Lo pensó durante unos segundos.

— Todavía no estoy preparada para eso —admitió, viéndolo a los ojos.

— Yo tampoco —susurró él a su vez— por eso les seguí el juego. Pero en el fondo solo me importas tú.

— Ron…

— Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, Pansy.

— Lo sé.

Ron se apretó más contra ella, acercando su rostro hasta que prácticamente sus labios se rozaron. — Dime que me detenga y nunca más volveré a acercarme a ti.

Pansy se quedó en silencio, sintiendo el aliento caliente de Ron sobre su boca. Lo único que podía hacer era ver sus labios, que se le antojan suaves y cálidos.

— Contéstame: sí o no, Pansy Parkinson — le insistió él, con la boca casi pegada a la suya—. ¿Quieres que te bese?

— Sí —le respondió ella. Ron había permanecido tomándola de los brazos, tratando de que no se le escapara de nuevo y cuando escuchó su respuesta, soltó su agarre y acunó su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente con los pulgares. A pesar de su cabello y ojos negros, Pansy tenía la piel bastante pálida, pero por la excitación del momento, sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas.

Pansy alcanzó a levantar su mirada de la boca de Ron hacia sus ojos. Eran de un azul profundo y brillaban como nunca los había visto. Y ese brillo fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos y sentir como esos labios calientes se posaban con suavidad sobre los suyos. Ron la saboreó con lentitud, lamiendo con suavidad sus labios. Mordiendo un poco. Sintió su lengua, insinuante y ella abrió sus labios, permitiéndole la entrada no solo a su boca, sino a su vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Para mí, ellos siempre han sido una pareja muy apasionada y eso se reflejará a lo largo del fic.**

**A las que les gusta el Dramione, no se ilusionen al ver que Draco y Hermione se van juntos donde Dumbledore, en el prólogo queda claro que ella está con Bill... y Draco... él está con... ¡Será una sorpresa! De la que espero no me maten... Comentarios y sugerencia son más que bienvenidos en us reviews.**

**Un abrazote a todos!**

**Clau**


End file.
